fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Legend of the Chaos Star Part 7
Main article: Super Mario Bros.: Legend of the Chaos Star When we last left off, Mario, Mallow, Geno, and Bombette ventured through Larry Koopa’s castle at Green Gully in hopes of obtaining the first of the eight Purity Stars, which have the power to combat the dangerous, destructive force of the Chaos Star. As the four of them fought their way through the Koopa Troop members and other obstacles in the castle, they eventually came across their recent recruit, Punchinello, who was bent on getting revenge on the group due to their previous encounter. From there, they engaged Nello and his Bomb-omb minions in battle, and managed to defeat them once again, with the former falling off the collapsing platform, ironically getting himself caught in the explosion of the very King Bomb he summoned once again. From there, Mario, Mallow, Geno, and Bombette proceeded to the next room. Elsewhere, up at Princess Peach/Toadstool’s uprooted castle, Princess Daisy and Tiptron MKII ended up getting caught sneaking around the castle by Kammy, Kamek, and their Koopatrol squad. After hearing about the Chaos Star’s dangerous, destructive power from Starlight and Purity, Daisy and Tiptron attempted to persuade the Koopa Troop that they were being used by Dimentia and Dimention, and that they should get rid of the Chaos Star before it’s too late. However, their story, for the most part, ended up falling on deaf ears, and the two of them were taken away once again. Now, the questions remain… Will Daisy and Tiptron be able to rescue the captured castle residents, free Peach from the effects of the love potion, and find the evidence that they need to prove Dimentia and Dimention’s alleged “deception” before it’s too late? What obstacles await Mario and his party in the next room? Find out as the saga continues in Super Mario Bros.: Legend of the Chaos Star! *Mario and company enter the next room* *Music Cue* Dimentia: *Giggles* So, you must be Mario. We finally meet at last… Mario: *Glares* Dimentia: I have to say, you’re a lot cuter up close, from this view. *Winks at him* Mario: … Geno: You’re…Dimentia, I take it? Dimentia: That’s right! I am a loyal, humble servant of King Koopa… The mistress of dimensions, the pleaser of crowds, I am… Dimentia! Mallow: “A loyal, humble servant of King Koopa”, you say? Please! We all know for a fact that you and your brother are just using him! Dimentia: You sound just like Princess Peach… And quite frankly, I’m deeply offended that you’d make such an accusation of us! We’ve sworn nothing but undying loyalty to our king! I, for one, would gladly give my life for him if I had to! Everyone: … Dimentia: You don’t believe me, do you? Geno: No, as a matter of fact. Your proclamation of loyalty would have been more believable if you hadn’t deliberately left Bowser in the dark about the Chaos Star’s true power! Bombette: Exactly! You aren’t fooling anybody! Now with that said, step aside! We have a Purity Star to find! Mario: Yes, and tell us what you’ve done with the antidote, while you’re at it! Dimentia: Antidote? Whatever do you mean? Mario: You know what I’m talking about! The one that came with the potion that you used to brainwash Peach! Dimentia: Ohhhh, that one? *Giggles* Well, why didn’t you say so? The antidote to reverse the effects of that potion is currently in King Koopa’s possession, as far as I’m aware. If you want it, you’re going to have to take it up with him. Mario: Believe me, I will! Dimentia: *Giggles* You are SO cute when you’re angry! Anyway, let’s get down to business, shall we? In order to move onto the next room, you’ll have to get through me first! Mallow: Bring it on! Dimentia: Sure thing, but how about we…up the ante a little bit? *Uses her magic to transform the area so that they’re in Dimension D* Bombette: Huh? *Looks around* Mallow: Where are we? Geno: Is this an alternate dimension of some sort? Dimentia: That’s right. This is Dimension D, a realm of Dimentio’s creation before his death. Beware, because in this dimension, my attacks become 256 times more potent. Mario: … Dimentia: One more thing before we begin… *Uses more magic to trap Mallow, Geno, and Bombette within a forcefield* Mallow: What the…!? Hey! What’s the big idea!? Mario: Let them go! Dimentia: This is a one-on-one battle between me and you, Mario. I did that to ensure that there’d be no unwanted interference. Oh, don’t you worry, though. I’ll gladly release them…if you can defeat me, that is. Just a heads up, though… I won’t go easy on you. Now, shall we get started? Mario: ‘Ret ta go! *Music Cue* Dimentia: *Fires a few magic beams at him* Mario: Wah! *Jumps over one of them* Wah hoo! *Jumps over the next one* WAH-HAAAAA! *Leaps even higher over the last one* Dimentia: *Snaps her finger, causing an explosion in the spot Mario’s standing* Mario: Uhhhhhh! *Gets blown backward* Dimentia: *Fires a barrage of magic blasts at him* Mario: *Dodges, takes out his hammer, and starts swatting them away, knocking one in her direction* Dimentia: Ahhhhhh! *Gets hit* Mario: *Runs toward Dimentia, leaps into the air, and uses the Power Bounce, stomping on her repeatedly* Dimentia: Ow, owww! Mallow: Alright! Bombette: Yeah, that’s right, Mario! Show that witch who’s boss! Dimentia: Hey, cut that out! That’s no way to treat a lady! *Teleports away, causing him to miss the final stomp* Mario: Oooof! *Falls over* Mallow: You okay over there, Mario? Mario: Yes, I’m fine. *Stands up* Dimentia: *Snaps her finger and creates another explosion* Mario: Whoa! *Jumps out of the way* Dimentia: *Continues doing it* Mario: *Runs dodges, and swings his hammer at Dimentia after getting close enough* Dimentia: *Teleports out of the way* Mario: Huh!? Where’d she go!? Dimentia: *Giggles* Looking for someone? *Blasts him from behind* Mario: Uhhhhhhhhh! *Falls over* Dimentia: *Creates several copies of herself* Mallow: Uh oh… That doesn’t look good… Bombette: She’s able to make copies of herself… Great… Geno: These “copies” are most likely illusions. As such, it’s nearly impossible to distinguish the real one among the group. That is, unless Mario finds a way to attack them all at once. *Dimentia and her clones surround and encircle Mario* Mario: Momma-mia… All Dimentias: *Giggles* Can you find…the real one? Mario: As a matter of fact, I can. *Takes out his hammer* After getting out his hammer, Mario held it back, slammed it onto the ground, and used the Burnhammer technique. Upon impact with the floor, flames suddenly burst from the hammer in multiple directions, simultaneously burning both Dimentia and her clones to a crisp. Dimentia: W-WHAT!? AHHHHHHHHH! *The clones disappear as Dimentia collapses to the ground* Mallow: Alright! Bombette: Yeah, that outta teach her! Geno: Yes, quite impressive! Mario: Are you ready to give up? Dimentia: Uggggh… You’re as good as they say, Mario… I can see why King Koopa’s had so much trouble with you over the years… Mario: … Dimentia: *Gets up* Well, you’ve beaten me fair and square, so you’re free to go now. *Dimentia transforms the area back to normal, and releases Mallow, Geno, and Bombette from the forcefield* Dimentia: Until we meet again, ta-ta! *Blows a kiss to Mario and teleports* Mallow: Well, now that we’ve finally gotten that clown outta the way, let’s go stop that Larry goon! Mario: Okie dokey! HERE WE GOOOOOO! *They rush to the next room* Geno: Hmm, it doesn’t seem as if anyone’s here… Mallow: Hey, look, you guys! Over there! *Points to the floating red, flashing star* Mario: Leapin’ lasagna! Could that be one of the Purity Stars that the Pixls were talking about? Bombette: Yeah, that must be! I can’t think of anything else it could possibly be! Geno: It could be, but doesn’t it strike anyone else as odd that it’s just lying here out in the open like this? Plus, I don’t believe we’ve seen this “Larry” at all since we’ve been here… Mallow: You know, that’s a pretty good point. So, what do you think we should do? Geno: I think it would be best that we proceed with caution while grabbing the star. Mario: Yes, good idea. With that said, Mario, Mallow, Geno, and Bombette began slowly and steadily walking towards the Purity Star. However, just as they were closing in on it, a trapdoor ended up opening underneath them, sending the four heroes plummeting towards the ground. Mario: MOMMA-MIAAAAAAAAA!!! Mallow: WHOOOOOAAAAAH!!! Geno: UHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Bombette: AAAAAAAAHHH!!! *They hit the ground with a loud thump, and find themselves in a jail cell akin to the one at the Koopa Bros. fortress* *Music Cue* ???: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Mario: Larry! Larry: That’s right, drain-brain! Man, you guys’re so dumb! I can’t believe ya fell for such an obvious trap! Mallow: For your information, we knew all along it was a trap! Larry: Oh, really? Geno: That came as no surprise to us at all, which is why we approached the star so cautiously. Larry: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Yeah, and we all saw where THAT got ya! Bombette: GRRRR… Larry: I hope you guys have a good time shaking and crying in there! Just try not to drown yourselves in your own tears! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *Walks away* Bombette: Ooh, just wait until I get my “hands” on that little brat! Mario: Hey, Bombette, do you think there’s a way you could blow us out of here, like you did at the Koopa Bros. fortress and Bowser’s castle a while back? Bombette: Sure, no problem. *Walks toward the bars with a lit fuse* Stand back, you guys! This is gonna be a big one! *They get out of the way as she explodes, destroying the jail bars in the process* Mallow: Alright! Score one for us! Geno: Are you alright over there, Bombette? Bombette: Yeah, I’m okay, but enough about me. Let’s go settle things with that Koopa brat! *They leave the room* Minutes later… Larry: WHAT THE...!? No way! How’d you escape that brilliant trap of mine!? Mallow: “Brilliant”? Please, I’ve seen babies that could come up with better traps! Bombette: Yeah, and not to mention the fact that it was totally unoriginal. The Koopa Bros. did the exact same thing. Larry: I wouldn’t go gettin’ smug if I were you! Just wait until you’ve seen my secret weapon! *Takes out a remote, presses a button, and summons a large red, mechanical dragon* Mallow: Whoa! That thing’s huge! Larry: HAHAHAHA! Ya like it? This is “Zillatron”, a new robot made by my bro, Iggy. He gave it to me as a birthday present about a year ago, and now it’s time I’ve finally put this baby to use! *Gets inside of it* Geno: Before we proceed, you’ve met the two jesters, Dimentia and Dimention, have you not? Larry: Yeah? What about ‘em? Geno: If you had even the slightest idea of what those two were planning, then you’d hand over that Purity Star, nice and easy. Larry: What’re you talkin’ about? Geno: Have you seen the black hole in the sky? That’s all the work of the Chaos Star. It may be small at the moment, but it will continue to grow over time and destroy the universe! Dimentia and Dimention knew this, but they still kept Bowser in the dark about it! To put it in short, the two of them are merely using him! Larry: Oh, yeah, right! Nice try, Pinocchio, but I’m not buyin’ it! Geno: Very well, then you leave us no choice. Are you guys ready? Let’s get this show on the road! Mario: Ret ta go! *Music Cue* Larry: HAHAHAHA! The Zillatron’s gonna have you chumps for lunch! *Larry presses the button to make the Zillatron stomp its foot, creating a slight tremor* Larry: Ready or not, here I come! *Makes the Zillatron charge at them* Mallow: W-Whoa! *They spread out, dodge, and charge toward it* Larry: *Presses a button to swing the Zillatron’s tail and smack them into a wall* All four: Uhhhhhh! Larry: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Your goose is COOKED! *Presses another button to blow fire* Mario: *Takes out F.L.U.D.D., straps it across his back, and counters the fire with a water blast* Larry: What in the…!? *The fire gets put out, and the Zillatron gets blasted with water, too* Larry: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Nice try, but this baby’s waterproof! Mallow: Maybe, but is it electric-proof? *Uses lightning magic to zap the Zillatron* Larry: IEEEEEEE! *Bzzzzzt!* Mallow: *Smirks* I didn’t think so. Larry: Oh, yeah, that’s REAL funny! Mallow: Yeah, I know, wasn’t it? Larry: …It’s called “sarcasm”, genius! Now, enough chit-chat! *Flaps the Zillatron’s wings, creating strong gusts of wind* Mario: Ghhhh…! *Starts resisting the current* *Mallow, Geno, and Bombette do the same* Meanwhile, up at Princess Toadstool’s castle… *Music Cue* Daisy: Pssst! Hey, Tiptron! Looks like those guards have finally stopped paying attention to us! What do you say we sneak out of here again? Tiptron MKII: I don’t see why not. After all, we’ve got a lot of work to do, and we won’t get any of it done by sitting around in this room, doing nothing. Daisy: Right. *Removes the painting, presses the red button, and opens up the secret passage* Tiptron MKII: By the way, are you certain that it’s still a good idea to go this way? We both saw how quickly Princess Peach was caught after Bowser came here to use that potion on her… Daisy: Maybe, but we won’t know for sure unless we try. Tiptron MKII: I suppose you’re right. Daisy: Hey, wait a second! Tiptron MKII: Hmm? Daisy: I just remembered something that’ll make our job a WHOLE lot easier! Tiptron MKII: Really? What’s that? Daisy: *Walks over to one of the drawers, digs through it, and takes out the Sneaky Parasol* Ta-da! Tiptron MKII: …An umbrella? Daisy: Yeah, but it’s no ordinary umbrella. It’s called the “Sneaky Parasol”, and according to what Peach told me, it has a special power. You can use this to morph into other people without anyone suspecting a thing! Tiptron MKII: Ah, I see, I see! I think I know where you’re going with this… You plan on using it to impersonate one of Bowser’s guards, correct? Daisy: You got it! That way, we’ll be able to free all the others, get that antidote, and change Peach back to normal! Also, once we’re through with that, let’s see what we could do about finding the proof we need to back up everything we’ve said about those two psycho clowns! Tiptron MKII: Alright! Now, what are we waiting for? Let’s go ahead and put that parasol to use! Daisy: *Nods* Right! *They leave the room and begin sneaking up on one of the Koopatrols* Daisy: *Taps him on the shoulder* Koopatrol: *Turns around* Hey, wait a minute! You’re Princess Daisy! You aren’t supposed to leave your- Daisy: *Lifts up his helmet visor and punches his lights out* Koopatrol: Uhhhhhhh! *Falls over* Daisy: Too easy! *V-pose* Tiptron MKII: Nice punch! Daisy: Thanks. Now, it’s time for this thing to work its magic. *Aims the Sneaky Parasol at the unconscious Koopatrol, and uses it to shapeshift into him* So, how do I look? Tiptron MKII: Incredible… It’s just as Princess Peach described! We should definitely be able to sneak around this and Bowser’s castle without any trouble now! Daisy: *Drags the Koopatrol across the floor and stuffs him into a closet* Alright, let’s go! *They leave the area* Again, back at Larry’s castle, much later on into the battle… *Music Cue* Mario: *Repeatedly smashes the Zillatron’s cockpit with his hammer* Mallow: *Bashes it with his Froggie Stick* Larry: Gaaaaah! Hey, hey! Cut that out! Geno: *Blasts the Zillatron with bullets from his fingers* Bombette: *Lights her fuse and starts charging up another explosion* Larry: *Presses a button to make the Zillatron breathe more fire at the group* *All but Bombette manages to dodge* Bombette: W-WHAT!? UHHHHHHH!!! *Explodes* *Mario, Mallow, and Geno get caught in it* Mallow: AAAAAAHHH! Geno: UHHHHHHH! Mario: MOMMA-MIAAAAAAA!!! *They get blown into the wall* Larry: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ah, yeah! Howda ya like them apples!? Bombette: Uggggh… *Her eyes twirl around, indicating dizziness* Mario: Bombette, are you okay? Bombette: I’ve…been better… Sorry, you guys, but I may have to sit the rest of this one out… Mallow: Just sit tight; I have something that’ll fix you right up. *Summons a cloud and uses the HP Rain to heal her* Bombette: Whoa… *Suddenly rises up again* Whatever that was you just did, I feel good as new again! Thanks! Mallow: No problem. Geno: Yes, Mallow’s HP Rain ability certain comes in handy. Now, why don’t we turn our focus back to taking down that mechanical dragon? Bombette: Sounds good to me. Any ideas? Geno: Yes, I have one. Mario, Mallow, why not attack it again with your water pump and lightning magic? After it’s taken enough damage from that, Bombette and I will deliver the final blow by attacking it simultaneously. Mario: Good idea! Bombette: Yeah, it’s definitely worth a shot! Larry: Look, I dunno what you guys are whisperin’ about over there, but whatever it is you’re plannin’, it’s not gonna work! Mallow: That’s what you think! Are you guys ready? Mario: Ret ‘ta go! *Aims F.L.U.D.D. at the Zillatron* Bombette: *Lights her fuse again* Larry: Ready or not, here I come! *Steers the Zillatron in their direction, attempting to trample the group* Mario: *Continuously squirts Zillatron with water* Mallow: *Uses the Shocker ability to start zapping it* Larry: IEEEEEEEEEE!!! *Bzzzzzt!* Bombette: Alright, it’s working! Now, are you ready for the next part, Geno? Geno: *Nods* I’m ready. Bombette: *Stands next to the Zillatron and starts to glow* Let’s do it on the count of three! Geno: One… Bombette: Two… Both: THREE! At the count of three, Geno and Bombette simultaneously attacked the Zillatron, with the former using the Geno Flash, and with the latter exploding once again. These attacks, plus Mario and Mallow’s, caused the Zillatron to take so much damage that it began to break into pieces. Larry: W-What the…!? Oh, crap! OH, CRAAAAAAAAP! *An explosion occurs* Mallow: Alright! We did it! *The smoke clears and Larry is on the ground, charred from the explosion* Mallow: Had enough yet? Larry: *Coughs and waves a white flag* Okay, okay… I give up… Geno: The Purity Star, please. Larry: Yeah, sure, of course. *Holds it out* Here, go ahead and take it. It’s all yours. Mario: *Starts walking over there to get it* Larry: (HAHAHAHAHA! What morons! They’re takin’ the bait! Once ol’ drain-brain over here reaches for the star, I’ll switch it out with this bomb at the last second and blow ‘em all sky-high!) Mario: *Gets ready to grab the Purity Star* Larry: (Yes, wait for it…) *Smirks* *As Mario takes the Purity Star, the bomb is suddenly snatched out of Larry’s hand just in time before he switches it out with the star* Larry: Huh!? What the…!? Croco: Lookin’ for this, kid? *Tosses the bomb back to him* Larry: *Catches it just as it’s beginning to blow* Ahhhhhh! Ah, crap! AH, CRAAAAAAAPPP!!! *It explodes, sending him flying through the ceiling* Larry: I’LL REMEMBER THIS, YOU HEAR!? *Music Cue* Mallow: Huh? Wait a minute, what just happened? Croco: Ya know that bomb I just threw back at ‘im? I saw ‘im hidin’ it behind his back when I came in, meanin’ that the kid was plannin’ to trick ya guys. The four o’ youse ‘r’ definitely lucky I got here when I did! Otherwise, ya woulda been toast! Bombette: Hmph, it figures that the little brat would try pulling a fast-one on us. In any case, thanks. Mallow: Yeah, we definitely owe ya one! Mario: *Nods in agreement* Geno: Yes, we appreciate it. Croco: Hey, don’t sweat it. Geno: So, exactly what brings you here, anyway? Croco: Well, ya see, I just happened to be in the area, lookin’ for someone to sell some items to, ‘n’ I ended up runnin’ into you guys. *Takes out a bag and dumps out some items* You guys got any cash on ya? If so, would ‘ja be interested in buyin’ any o’ this junk, I mean…merchandise? Everyone: … Croco: What’s ‘da matter? Mallow: Okay, who’d you steal from THIS time? Croco: Does it matter? I just saved your hides, so the least ya could do is buy somethin’. You said ‘ja owe me, remember? Mallow: *Sigh* Fine. *They buy some of the items* Croco: As always, it’s been a pleasure doin’ business wit’ ‘cha. ‘N’ wit’ that said, I gotta run. Adios, amigos! *Takes off* Mallow: So, should we go ahead and return to Shooting Star Summit? We’d outta show Merluvlee and the others that we got the Purity Star. Mario: Okie dokey! *Holds it up in the air* HERE WE GOOOOOOOOOO!!! After long, grueling battles against Punchinello, Dimentia, and Larry Koopa, the four heroes managed to triumph in the end and obtain the first Purity Star. However, there’s hardly any case to celebrate just yet, as there are still seven more to find. With each second that continues to pass by, the Void slowly continues to grow, and will eventually consume all worlds unless the Chaos Star is destroyed. Will the rest of the heroes have what it takes to obtain the rest of the Purity Stars before this transpires? Find out as the saga continues next time on Super Mario Brothers: Legend of the Chaos Star! To be continued… Navigation Previous|Home|Next Trivia *In addition to the Zillatron being an homage to Hooktail and Fracktail, it was also named after Godzilla. Category:Stories Category:Subpages Category:Fan Fiction